ADVENT CALENDAR
by SweetieR
Summary: A little surprise for you dear readers. My own advent calendar ! Each day until the 25th of december, my gift will be an OS set after Robin and Regina get back together when all this Marian's thing is over. A lot of fluff and christmas mood ! Already posted, 1st and 2nd of December... ;)
1. December 1st and 2nd

**ADVENT CALENDAR**

**Hi my friends ! :) **

**I am in a Christmas mood ( Xmas is actually my _FAVOURITE _party ) and I decided to give you a present early for all the love and support you're always giving me. 3 So, I decided that I was going to do a special advent calendar for all of you. Each day, until the 25, I'll write a surprise OS for you ! **

**So, today you got December 1st and 2nd, because I started today, but otherwise, it'll be ony per day ! **

**I'll try to make it in Christmas mood the best I can, a little angst and perhaps smut but _a lot, _alot, A LOTof fluff ! Plus, a big surprise on the 25th. ;) **

**ALL OF THESE OS WILL BE SET AFTER ROBIN AND REGINA GOT BACK TOGETHER, AFTER THE WHOLE MARIAN MESS. **

**I hope you'll like it my friends ! :D **

**LOVE YOU ALL ! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>December, 1st.<strong>_

"Hi there, lovely." breathed a voice in her ear and she smiled, leant a bit more into his hold.

Just because she could.

"Hi." she answered and then turned around in his arms, finding his blue eyes shining with warmth and love, hair tousled with sleep but something in his eyes which wasn't right.

"You weren't in my arms when I woke up." he said, calmly but she glimpsed the fear in his eyes and she knew he meant it. Ever since they got back together, some days ago, they had not spend a minute away from each other and truth be told, Regina quite liked it this way.

"I'm here, Robin."

He brought her closer to him in a protective embrace.

"You won't leave me, will you ?"

"After all we've been through ?" she searched his eyes. "Have you had a nightmare again ?" she asked soflty , cupping his cheek.

Robin sighed and leant into her touch, his eyelids fluttering close but his strong arms closing a bit more around her.

"You left me. You went with David because I missed my chance and-"

She cut him by kissing him tenderly, their lips moving against each other, before they receded and their foreheads stayed stuck, Robin's fingers playing with her hair the way he loved.

"Really, Robin ? The _Uncharming _one of all people ?"

He chuckled a little at that and she smiled back.

"I can't control it."

"As if he wasn't so enamored with Snow, anyway."

"I know that !" exclaimed Robin, sighing. "It's just ..." his voice broke.

"I know." she answered, smiling brokenly. "I know better than you think."

Robin sighed and looked at her,

"We've been through so much, you and I. I don't want to lose you ever again..."

"And you _won't_." she said fiercely, cupping his cheeks again, "I promise you, Robin. I am here. Forever."

"I love you." breathed the archer and she looked at him, tears in they eyes.

"You know I do, too."

It was still a little hard for her to trust him _that _much only a week after they had been back together, but Robin understood. And he didn't pressure her. He knew she loved him, could feel it in her kisses, her eyes, her smiles, in the way she cuddled against him at night.

He knew she loved him as he knew one day she'd be able to trsut him entirely again.

And he couldn't wait for this day to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 2nd.<strong>_

They were walking along the road leading to Granny's ; Robin's hand in Regina's ; Roland's hand in Henry's, all of them acting like the family they were and Regina's heart couldn't be happier.

But then,

Then she remembered how happy she felt, a few weeks ago, walking along the same road only to get her heart broken by the finish line. Involuntarily, she gripped Robin's hand harder and he turned worried eyes toward her, before kissing her temple, bringing her back to reality.

He always seemed to know what was wrong with her.

Henry smiled, seeing his mom being well taken care of, and he took Roland's hand and walked a little ahead before entering Granny's , leaving the two adults alone .

"Are you ok ?" asked Robin, and he must not have realized, but they were stopped at the exact place of the last time she was this happy. "Regina ?" he asked, searching for her eyes.

"I don't want to enter."

"What ?"

"I don't want to-" tears gathered in her eyes, "I don't want to lose you again."

It took a few minutes to Robin for understand what was going on, and when he did, tears shone in his eyes as he brought her in a close embrace, his mouth just over her ear.

"I am here, Regina. And I will never leave your side again. I love you so very much."

She closed her eyes and buried herself in his embrace, reassuring by the beating of his heart.

They stayed like that for some minutes.

"I am sorry." she finally said and she receded, but one of his hand cupped her cheek and kept her close.

"Don't be."

"It's just... Sometimes I feel like it is all a dream." when Robin frowned, she explained, "Getting you back."

Robin's eyes widened and then, a wave of self-loathing entered it.

"And this is all my fault."

"No !" she exclaimed,

"Of course it is. I knew I loved _you_ and no one else the night Marian went back. I should have make the right choice by then. Would have spared us a lot of heartbreak. "

They already had this conversation. And Regina was aware this would be a tense subject between them for at least quite some time, but when Robin brought her closer to him in order to _properly _kiss her., while murmuring words of undying love..

She just knew they'd overcome whatever life throws their ways.


	2. December 3rd

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, you're the best and I love you all ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>December 3rd.<strong>

Regina woke up and searched for the warmth of Robin's body, but he wasn't there. For one second, her heart sped up and she sat on the bed, listening before she heard voices coming from downstairs and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

She had to stop fearing he would leave.

Because he made it quite clear that he wouldn't.

Regina get up and took her pull before heading heard laughters and giggles and right away, her heart roared with happiness. But it was nothing compared to what she felt when she saw the scene in front of her...

Henry, Roland and Robin.

The three men of her life. Still in pajamas, looking cozy all three together talking with animation.

Robin was making breakfast for them – he had adapt quickly to new appliances of this world, she had to give him that. - Henry was sat, Roland by his side, bbabling joyously about something that had Robin smiling so tenderly while Henry answered just as passionately. Robin then turned around and apparently said something that had the boy giggling before he laid pancakes in front of them.

"Yes daddy !"

"They actually look good." smirked Henry and Robin smiled proudly, give the boy an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Of course they do ! I was taught by the best."

Henry chuckled,

"Mom's pancakes are epic."

"I think eeverything your mother says or do is _epic_." he smiled quoting the word and Henry's smile was so bright it reminded of hers.

"That's because you love her daddy." answered Roland, mouth full.

Robin chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't speak while you eat, son." then, "But yes, I do."

Regina was watching the scene, leaning against the doorframe, tears of joy in her eyes before Robin spotted her and his eyes lit up while he let the boy speak and walked toward her, encircling her waist, bringing her closer to him and she really couldn't help but crash her mouth onto his in a kiss perhaps a bit more passionate than it should be, given their audience.

"I love you." she then said quietly and Robin smiled that wide grin she loved about him, dimples in display, eyes watering a little for it was the first time she said it. And while he knew it was true, hearing her say it was just something else.

He couldn't be happier than right now.

"If I knew you'd react this way, I would have ake breakfast a long time ago !"

She chuckled and pecked his lips again.

"Say it again." breathed Robin, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I love you." she smiled back,

He chuckled happily and kissed her again.

"I love you too." he said then and she was about to kiss him again when loud shouts could be heard and they turned toward their sons, both chuckling.

"Enough of that !" pleaded Henry.

"Yeah.. That's gross."

Regina laughed and her head fall on Robin's chest.

"Well, you heard our little tyrans." smirked Robin, eyes full of affection. "Now, are you hungry, m'lady ?"

"Famished." she smiled.

He smiled back and took her hand, laying a kiss on it before leading her to a tool.

And while enjoying breakfast with her perfect, perfect family, Regina finally allowed herself to enjoy all of it.

This was perfect.

And it was hers.


	3. December 4th and 5th

**Hi my friends,**

**First, sorry for yesterday... I am in the middle of mid-year exams and I have a lot of work and yesterday, I fell asleep the moment I went in my bedroom so... **

**But here are December 4 _and _5 ! I hope you will like it :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>December, 4th.<strong>

Robin woke up and when his eyes opened, he smiled. Like he did everytime he woke up and Regina was in his arms like this. Her back was against his chest, one of his arms against her waist, bringing her closer to him, while her own arm was laid above his. He sighed deeply and buried his face in her neck, breathing her in before nuzzling her neck slightly.

God, he loved her.

Regina let out a small moan and turned in his arms, so now he had a clear view of her perfect face.

She seemed so happy.

And knowing it was all because of him ?

It made him happier than he could ever have think of.

"Stop staring at me." she smirked sleepily and he chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, my love."

She smiled and then opened her eyes and he was faced with two beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello, handsome." and really, this voice _did_ things to him.

"Hello, m'lady." he breathed, leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

She sighed happily against his mouth and one of his hand stroke his cheek lightly, making his heart roared with happiness.

"I love you so much..." he said passionately and she looked down, still not quite at ease with talking about their relationship.

And he knew it was his fault.

He knew he had work to do in order to fully get her trust back.

She didn't say a word but brought herself closer to him and buried her face in his neck.

"Sometimes," her quiet voice came out, "Sometimes I am afraid that all of this is a dream." He tensed but closed his arms closer around her."Sometimes, I am afraid that if I allow myself to enjoy it too much, I'll wake up and this would only be a dream."

"Oh Regina..." he breathed and then, he was cupping her cheeks, blue eyes locking onto brown. " I am here. And this is _true_. What we have," he said and she was looking at him, eyes shining with hope yet still so much insecurities that it broke his heart. "What we have is what matters the most to me. You, me, Roland and Henry. Our family." a tear escaped her eyes, "You're where my honour lies now. You're where my heart lies. You're where my soul lies. You're my home and you're the one I'll always come home to, no matter how much we argue, no matter how much we fight, no matter what we say. You, Regina Mills, are the woman I love. You're the woman of my life."

They were lied down face to face, his hand cupping her cheeks, their faces close and he could see the tears shining in her eyes. Could see her trembling hand closing over his as she closed her eyes and let her forehead fall onto his.

"I love you." she breathed quietly and like each time she said it, a smile lit up his face and he closed the few inches separated them, kissing her with all the love he could muster while she answered in kind. And all the while, Robin knew,

This was what happiness looked like.

* * *

><p><strong>December 5th,<strong>

"Mom ?" called Henry, laying his bag in the hall, "Robin ?"

Robin and Roland spent their days here, and even if they had not _officially _settle with them, Henry knew his mother was thinking of it. They spent their time here anyway. And truth be told, he liked it this way. Him, his mother, Robin and Roland. They looked like a family. And his mother was so happy, he had never seen her so happy.

"Mom ?" he called again.

Nothing.

Henry walked toward the kitchen and the sight in front of him made him beam so hard it hurt.

There, in the kitchen, was Regina and Robin. Robin had trapped her against the counter, and they were whispering to each other, their faces close. The man leant in and kissed her and Henry looked away, looking around in the kitchen. They had obviously been busy cooking, a few cookies were beside them, then Henry's eyes were caught back as he heard her mother laugh.

Like truly laugh.

He had never heard her laugh like this.

Not a sarcastic laugh like the ones she gave Emma, not an ironic yet affectionate laugh like the ones she gave Mary Margaret, not the motherly laugh she gave him or Roland.

No. Just a _genuine_ laugh. A girlish love.

He decided that he loved that laugh.

Henry saw her try to escape Robin but he caught her back to him, his hands on her cheeks and even if Henry didn't hear what they were saying, the happiness in his their eyes was contagious. He had never seen her so happy, so carefree, so _young_. And he knew it was all thanks to Robin. Well, thanks to Roland and himself to, to be fair. But still.

Robin had broken her heart and somehow, Henry had been as hurt as his mother, for he really trusted the man.

But then he made it all right.

And Henry couldn't express how glad he was. He _really_ liked Robin.

The outlaw leant in and kissed her again and that was when Henry knew he needed to leave.

Smiling to himself, he walked back to the hall and took his bag back before leaving the house quietly, giving them some time together.

And when he came home, some time later, he made sure to slam the door before he entered.


	4. December 6th

**Hello everyone,**

**I have something important to tell you.**

**As you probably know by now, I was never one to _ask _for reviews, but as I know the majority of you are writing ff too, you know how it feels good to have what people think about your work. I absolutely _love_ your reviews and most of the time, they are what motivates me into writing more. But this story isn't getting much of it, and I wonder if you really are interesting in it at all. I know this is far for what I write usually, but I like this little stories and it makes me a little sad that for the most of you, you aren't enjoying it with me. **

**I wrote this story for you, for all of you as a way for thank you for the support you give me and apologize for lately, I have been unable to answer your reviews. But life is very busy and I barely manage to write ( right now, I should be stufying for example ) but I do. Because when I write, I feel like everything is right in my world, and this website allowed me to meet all of your amazing selfs, and I could not be more grateful for that. **

**I must admit I was a little hurt because I was quite proud of Henry's pov in the last chapter and I couldn't wait to read about your thougts. And this chapter only got two reviews. I know the number doesn't count, and it usually doesn't for me, but I don't know why, was if for the tiredness or something else, this time it did. **

**Once again, I am _not asking _for reviews, I'll continue this story for the people who read it and reviews it, even if they are only two or three per chapter. But I wanted you to know I feel about all that.**

**Now, l wanted once again to thank each of you for your support, reviews and love. I love you too. All of you. A special thank you for the people who did review this story. **

**Thank you for those you read this.**

**Now, I hope you'll like this chapter, my friends. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 6th.<strong>

"Daddy ! Gina ! Wake up !"

Robin groaned and buried his face in Regina's neck before little hands shake them and he heard Regina giggled.

"What is it, Roland ?"

"It's snowing outside ! Come on !" he screamed happily before Robin heard hurried steps outside."Henry ! Come on !"

Robin felt Regina beginning to move and he groaned again, tightened his arms around her waist and she laughed again, turning around and kissing his cheek tenderly,

"It's ok, my love. I'll be right back."

"Hm." he hummed. "You better be."

She chuckled again and then,

Then she was gone.

He heard happy conversations downstairs and smiled, before the archer decided he didn't need more sleep.

He needed to be with his family for the first day of _real _snow in the year.

* * *

><p>"Henry, can we make a snowman ?" asked Roland, jumping up and down while Regina was trying to tie his scarf and his jacket around him.<p>

"Of course, little man." smirked Henry, who was putting his gloves on.

"I'm not that little !" pouted Roland, "Gina, Henry said I was little."

The woman took a very serious face, despite her wanting to laugh at how ridiculously cute he was when he did that.

He looked like Robin.

"Young man, what did we say about pouting ?"

"That it wasn't what big boys did." he said sadly.

"And what are _you _?" she smirked,

"A big boy ?" he asked, smiling suddenly and when she nodded, he resumed jumping up and down, "Henry !" he called at the young man, "Gina said I was a big boy !"

He left running toward the garden and Regina chuckled once again, before she settled at the window, watching her sons playing in the snow, looking like real brothers. She saw Henry pretended to be caught and smiled when Roland laughed in delight.

Then she felt two strong arms tied around her waist and she smiled when the forest scent she loved so much surrounded her. Robin laid his chin on her shoulder and for a few minutes, they just looked at their sons, playing in the snow together with matching silly grins on their faces.

"I am so happy." he breathed against her skin and she felt her heart beat faster, tears of joy shining in her eyes when she turned the head, looking at him.

"I am, too."

Robin looked at her and his eyes deviated toward her lips, before he leant in and they kissed, lovingly, languidly, just enjoying the other in the morning light before they broke apart at the sound.

Someone had thrown a snowball right in the window.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her sons, and then Henry pointed at Roland sheepishly and she burst out of laughters, Robin holding her closer to him.

"I think we should go and teach our sons a good lesson."

She smirked.

"That actually is a good idea, _thief._"

He chuckled and in a wave of her hands, they were both dressing for outside.

"You know I love it when you do that." he murmured and she blushed, not used to someone actually enjoying her magic.

Then, Robin took her hand and happily walked outside with her.

When they saw him a snowball at the hand, the two boys' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..." started Henry but the archer only smirked, rising his hand.

"Watch me."

And that, my friends, was the biggest snowball battle _ever_.


	5. December 7th

**WOW. My friends, **

**Thank you _so much _for all the love and support I get on the previous chapter. It means more to me than all I can express. I really appreciate all the kind things you said and I wanted you to know that it really touched me. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I don't deserve you. Thank you for being there with me, _for _me. **

**You're the best readers a writer could have wished for and I am so grateful to ff, OUAT and Outlaw Queen that I get to meet all of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 7th,<strong>

"Love, are you there ?" he called, opening the door after he let Roland at Marian's for the week end.

It was 11 pm and really, he should have come home earlier but Roland had insisted that he ate with them and Robin couldn't deny his boy anything. So he had eaten at Granny's with them, texting Regina he'd be home later than usual.

"Regina ?"

No answer.

"Regina ?" he tried again.

The archer walked in the house and found her sat in the couch, a glass of wine in the hand, eyes lost. But that was not what scared him.

The tears on her cheeks were.

"Regina ?" he called again and she looked up before her eyes widened and she got up, laying down her glass of wine.

"You're here ?" she asked weakly and his heart broke for he had not heard that broken voice in such a long time now.

Since they got back together actually.

He took a step closer and she took one back.

God, what was happening ?

"Of course I am here. Where else would I be ?"

A sob escaped her and she braced herself.

"I ... I thought ..." she shook her head and tried to straighten her features in a more distant face and all he wanted was run to her and take her in his arms, but he knew it wasn't the time.

"Talk to me, Regina." he said gently and she flinched when he took a step closer to her but didn't moved.

"I thought you wouldn't come home to me." she finally admitted and her mask fall.

"What ?"

"I ... I saw you with Marian and Roland, at Granny's." she whispered,

"Oh Regina..."

"I saw you and you looked like a real family and then, you weren't coming home and I thought you regretted having chosen me and ..." she tried to take a deep breath, "And the worst in all that, is that I knew this would happen. I knew I shouldn't let myself truly be happy because you couldn't possibly-"

That was it.

Robin decided to end her ramblings by crossing the few steps separating them and taking her in his arms before crashing his mouth to hers passionately.

"Regina," he started when they receded, and he felt her tense, "I am so sorry..."

"So you _are _leaving me ?" she asked and her voice broke.

"What ?"

Regina receded from him and he could see she was looking everywhere but at him. Could see her eyes were frantic and her hands trembling.

"I knew it..."

"Regina, _please_-"

"I knew you would come to your senses. Who would want to be with _me _?" she chuckled darkly.

"_I _DO !" he shouted and she jumped, but that allowed him to speak. "I do want to be with you. More than anything." Robin said and his own voice broke, seeing her that hurt because of him. Because of what he did to her. So Robin took one step closer and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him before enunciating each words so she understood he meant every of them, " ._You._" A small gasp escaped her, "I love you and I will _always _come home to you."

"Will you ?" she asked,

"Yes."

"Always ?"

"Always."

She searched his eyes and nodded slightly and Robin wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks, leaning in in order to seal his promise with a kiss.

"I am so sorry..." he breathed and he didn't noticed he was crying until her soft hand wiped away his cheeks hesitantly and he leant into her palm, closing the eyes in order to fully enjoy the feel of her.

"It will take some time." she only murmured and he nodded against her hand, before opening the eyes.

"But I _will_ win your trust again."

"I trust you, Robin."

"You just don't trust my love for you." he whispered and that hurt like hell.

She looked down but then buried her face in his chest and he closed his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Please, don't leave me ever again." she breathed and he closed his eyes, hold her closer still.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I think I answered to everyone, but I got a little lost at one point so don't hesitate to tell me if you didn't get an answer to your review ! :)**

**I also wanted to answer my Guests, who deserve their answer too : **

_**Guest**_

**Hi, :)**

**THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! :) I am glad you are appreciating them. :) I'm glad you like that because I must admit they are a perfect family in my mind and I am so bored that producers keep making them suffer ! Bloody hell, they _deserve _some peace ! **

**I am so happy it makes you happy, dear. :) And I am glad you think so, really. Thank _you_. :)**

**I actually don't take prompt in this story ( as the point is to surprise you ;) ) but you can leave it on my story _The Queen and Her Thief _which is a story with all the prompts given, and I'll do it with great pleasure ! **

_**Jessica**_

**Oh don't worry my friend, I am not english either and for what it's worth, I think you're doing great. :) Thank you so much for your sweet review ! OH YOU'RE SO CUTE ! Really, I don't have words to thank you... I am so glad you love my ff and really, wow ! Thank you ! :)**

**Actually, I don't have a twitter account... **

**OH YOU'RE SUCH A SWEETHEART ! Really, knowing someone love my ff _that _much... it makes it all worth it 3 Thank you so much.**

_**Guest **_

**THANK YOU ! :) I'm glad you loved Roland, I love writting him and I am also so glad you think I captured their intimacy well because I'm always a bit afraid to going too much OOC !**

**Well, I like jealous Robin so... yeah, I guess you'll see :P Hope you'll like it ! **

_**aah**_

**Thank you !**

_**Leona **_

**Don't worry my friend ! Plus, I think your english is good, don't worry. :) YOU'RE TOO CUTE ! Really, thank you so much, you don't know how much it touches me when someone says I'm their favourite author... It makes my day ! :) I'm glad I helped you with the summer wait and I am so glad you are loving my story ! **

**And don't worry, I could never be disapointed in you. :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH !**


	6. December 8th

**Hi my friends, **

**So sorry I couldn't answer your reviews today ! I have this _huge _exam tomorrow that I understand _nothing _about and I _really _should be studying but I did promise you a chapter per day, didn't I ? ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>December 8th,<strong>

They were walking in the forest, hands intertwined and their boys walking a few meters ahead of them and Robin felt the happier he had ever been.

"What is it ?" she asked gently and he jumped but she only smiled reassuringly, like she knew what it was.

Because she did.

"I am just enjoying being this happy, with you."

She smiled and it was _his _smile and his heart roared with happiness and he stopped, made sure their boys were ok before stopping her too and tugging at her hand so she was closer and he kissed her.

"I am here, Robin."

"I almost didn't have any of this." he finally admitted and closed his eyes, tightened his hold around her. "Have I been foolsih enough that day when you told me leaving was the only way to save Marian, I'd"

"But you didn't." she cut him soflty. "You're here."

He let out a deep breath.

"I am."

"And I am here, too."

"You are."

"And we're with our boys."

"I couldn't wish for anything else." he said, opening the eyes, wanted her to see the truth in his eyes.

But it was useless.

She already knew.

"I love you." she breathed and he chukled happily, kissing her again.

"You know I love you too." he whispered between kisses, "So much."

And then, his hand craddled her head and he brought her close to him, embracing her tight, inhaling that rich scent that was so _her _and enjoying the beating of her heart against his.

She was _his_.

Even if he still had a hard time to actually believe that.

But he would,

With time.

"We will be fine, Robin." she whispered in his ear and he squeezed her against him. Loved her even more if possible.

* * *

><p>A few meters away from them, Henry and Roland turned around and saw their parents all cuddled together. Henry beamed while Roland was making a face.<p>

"They're doing it again !" whined the boy and Henry chuckled, ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's because they love each other."

"But they're kissing aaaaaaall the time !" emphazised Roland and Henry laughed this time,

"Yes, they are." he admitted.

But truth was, he couldn't be happier right now.

His mom was finally getting what she deserved.

Her happy ending.

"Come on, little man." he said, walking away, "You still have to show me some stuffs about the forest."

Roland nodded happily before he stopped suddenly,

"_Henry_ !" he whined, " I am _not_ little !"

And all that could be heard was the teenager's laugh among the trees while a little boy was rambling about his Gina calling him a _big_ boy.

**A/N : Ok... Am I the only one worried sick about the finale ? :/ I can't take it if Robin leaves her. I swear I can't. And I'm pretty sure the producers are going to torture us ... So I don't know how I'll survive both the finale _and _the wait until season 4B. **


	7. December 9th

**Quick update tonight my friends because I am litteraly falling asleep over my laptop x) **

**Have you see Sean's tweet ? /!\ SPOILERS : He said : _I hope you enjoy Sunday's episode. But remember, this is not the end of this story._**

**God, he _is _leaving her again. **

**I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the finale. **

**Producers better makes all part B on them and THEY BETTER BE TOGETHER BY THE END OF THIS SEASON !**

**I'm so tired of Regina getting hurt. So tired of her getting her happy ending snatch away from her. Are they actually aware they've got _other_ characters ? **

**I want Outlaw Queen together. **

**December 9th,**

They were on Snow's office and Regina was helping her with some papers, the young woman still having some issues dealing with all that.

A knock on the door made them jump.

"Are you expecting someone ?" asked Regina.

"Absolutely not."

But the Princess got up and opened the door, Regina heard her talk and then she turned around, a beautiful bunch of flowers in her hands, reading a small note, smile in her lips. Regina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Can you _please_ focus on what's important here ? You'll have enough time to thank the _Un_charming later."

"Actually..." started Snow, a mischevious glint in her eyes, "They're not for me."

Regina's eyes widened.

"Who are they for, then ?"

Her step daughter chuckled.

"Are you serious, Regina ?"

"Well, there is only two people in here and if it isn't _you_, then..." she stopped. "He wouldn't dare."

"Oh but he did." smiled the woman, handing her the bouquet.

Regina took it and took the small note.

_My love,_

_I know you like pretend you don't enjoy my attentions. But I also know you actually love them. _

_So I just wanted to remind you how much I love you. How much I miss you when you're not around and how much you're always in my mind, even when we're not together._

_Enjoy this flowers, lovely._

_Your insufferable thief._

She couldn't help her heart to warm with love and happiness and a foolish, lovesick smile lit up her face, making Snow squealed with delight.

Regina straightened her features right away.

But she felt lighter for the entire reunion.

And when she came home, later, the first thing she did was walking right to her man and kissing him with all the love and passion she had.

Which was a lot.


	8. December 10th

**Hello my friends,**

**Once again, thank you so much for this amazing support you're giving me... You're the best ! And I LOVE YOU ALL !**

**So worried about the finale, but I'm trying to keep hope. Our ship _will _end together, and when we'll miss them in the months to come, we can always watch the amazing scenes given to us ( starting with 4x07) and this will help us keep hope ! **

**#KeepTheOQFaithAlive #PixieDustNeverLies #It'sAllAboutTiming #ThisIs_Not_TheEndOfThisStory**

* * *

><p><strong>December 10th,<strong>

Regina was sat at Granny's, talking with Snow while Robin was gone searching for drinks.

"So..." started Snow and the Queen rolled her eyes.

"What is it ?"

"You're together, then ?"

Regina looked toward her boyfriend and this was the moment Robin turned around and gave her a smile so full of affection and utter love she almost blushed.

"Yes, we are." she returned her attention to the young woman, who was beaming openly. "Stop being such an overemotional idiot."

Snow giggled.

"I'm not." She reached out and squeezed Regina's hand. "I'm just so happy for you."

When Regina looked into her eyes, all she could see was sincerity and happiness. And she couldn't help but think about all the way they had travelled and that brought one rare, genuine smile upon her lips.

"Thank you, Snow."

"Miladies' drinks." came an accented voice that already warmed Regina's heart and entire body and soul as Robin laid the different drinks in front of them.

He then sat next to Regina and laid an arm around her shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world and the Queen could see Snow's smile, barely hidden behind her glass.

But she found out that she couldn't find in herself to care and she leant a bit more into her thief, while he kissed her temple and she felt his smile on her skin.

"I brought you whiskey." he breathed and when she looked at him, blue eyes are shining with mischief.

And she wanted to laugh and she wanted to cry at how ridiculously happy he made her.

"You do remember what I told you about such a drink, right ?" she smirked , refering to their first meeting in Storybrooke, and he chuckled.

"Aye, my love." he leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Regina loved that about him. That he was able to know where to stop display of affection, but also knew when to do it. She loved that he knew her so well already.

"So, how is baby Neal doing ?" asked Regina, and Snow's smile widened, seeing the glint of happiness in her stepmother's eyes.

"Fine." she smiled, "Finally making his nights, thank God."

Both Robin and Regina chuckled.

Then, the door opened again and Regina tensed.

Marian had entered.

Regina's eyes widened slightly in panic and she looked at Robin quickly, saw he had spotted his ex-wife too when he nodded at her, smiling slightly, and her heart stopped while she braced herself for the cold, braced herself for him removing his hold on her because his ex-wife was there.

But he did nothing of the sort.

If one thing, he brought her closer and Regina looked at him qestionningly but he only catch the end of her hair with the hand around her, the way she knew he did when he wanted to calm both himself and her.

"So, you were talking about your son ?" he said like nothing happened.

Regina barely heard Snow and Robin talk together, but in a rare display of public affection, she leant in and buried her face in his neck for some seconds, letting a small kiss there and allowing herself to finally believe,

He had chosen her.

He wouldn't leave.

Not ever again.


	9. December 11th

**Hi my friends,**

**How could I thank you for all your support and kind words ? I feel like I'm not doing enough, but I wish I could. I wish I could make you as happy as you do make me happy everyday. 3**

**I LOVE YOU ALL ! **

**PS: I decided to _try _and be positive. Our baby will end up together. And when they will, we will have waited _so much _time for it that it would be PERFECT ! And then, with a little luck, we'll have a season 5 full of fluff and OQ love and OQ family and all this hell of season 4 will be nothing but a bad memory ! **

**Special thought to my friend _Hero7632_, because you and I girl, we think the same thing ! They have to leave Regina alone for once and start thinking about Hook and Emma, or even Rumple and Belle ! Rumple is being all bad guy again and he still have his happy ending ! HOW IS THAT FAIR TO REGINA ?! She is trying so bad and all she get for it is her soulmate being taken away from her ?**

**Sorry, I got carried away.x) I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend : _Hero7632 _, as a thank you for your wonderful reviews, and your support and friendship. Love you, girl. :) 3**

* * *

><p><strong>December 11th,<strong>

_"You know I have to do this." he breathed and tears are rolling on both of their cheeks now._

_"I know." and she didn't even bother to try and hide how hurt she was._

_Robin took a step closer but she closed her eyes and raised an arm._

_"Don't." she said, "This will only make it harder."_

_"It is already hard, Regina. I feel like my soul is being ripped away from me." He took another step and she let him do it, "I love you."_

_She closed her eyes and a sob escaped her before she opened them and he could see all in those dark brown eyes of hers._

_Love._

_Lost hopes._

_Hurt._

_Pain._

_Soul-shattering pain._

_All because of him._

Again.

_"I love you too." she finally breathed and that was it. If he was to have only a few minutes more with the woman he loved with his all heart, may as well make the best out of it._

_So Robin let out a deep breath and cupped her cheeks, before kissing her passionately and she answered his kiss just as desperately. Their lips moved against each other for a few seconds, tongues meeting, before they finally receded, due to the need of breath._

_"I _will _find a way to get back to you." he swore and she chuckled brokenly, hold him closer._

_"You can't."_

_"I can." he said firmly but his hands were shaking. "And I will. We're destined to be together, you and I."_

_She let her face fall in the crook of his shoulders and he just closed his arms around her. _

"REGINA!" he woke up screaming, his breathing fast, sweating slightly.

He looked frantically around him and spotted her, sleeping peacefully by his side, though she was now wakening.

"Robin ?" she whispered, "What is it ?"

"I ..." he tried, his thoughts still not coherent, sobs taking hold of him. "I am _so _sorry..."

"About what ?" she asked, now awake and she sat by his side.

"I hurt you and I ..."

"Oh Robin."

"Please, forgive me. _Please. _Please. Please, I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry... " he kept on repeating.

Regina looked at him and her heart broke.

He was a mess.

And only at that moment did she realize that all this had not only hurt her, but also Robin.

So she climbed into his lap and right away, his hands closed around her waist, bringing her closer in a protective embrace.

"We're ok, Robin."

"I left you."

"But you're here, now."

"I know you'll never forgive me."

She sighed again and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her, forcing his frantic blue eyes to focus on _her_.

"I never needed to forgive you, Robin. Because I always understood why you did what you did." He opened the mouth but she cut him, "And you're back now. You're back with me and even if this feels like a beautiful dream, this is the most beautiful I ever had." she whispered sadly and a small smile lit up his face. "And I don't ever want to wake up."

"Neither do I." he answered and she smiled again, leaning in to kiss him tenderly, letting themselves just enjoy the presence of the other, lips brushing softly against the other's.

"Now," she breathed a few minutes later. "What do you say we try to find sleep again?"

"Would you mind terribly if I kept you in my arms ?" he asked, already holding her closer to him and she smiled, and it was so full of love and wonder that his heart missed a beat.

"Not at all." she smiled and he loosened a bit of his hold so she could snuggled against his side before he closed his arms back around her.

Regina felt him kiss her temple before he sighed in a content way and they both let themselves fall back to sleep,

In the arms of their soulmates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Chapter of_ Sometimes it's all about timing _almost finished ... Here a small extract ... ;) Hope you'll like it !  
><strong>

**[**"God," he breathed, kissing every part of her he could reach, "What have you done to me ?"

"To you ?" she asked, breathless while he removed the button of her shirt, "What have _you_ done to _me ?"_

Robin chuckled and removed her shirt, before his blue eyes darkened at the sight of her.

"God, Regina." he traced the edge of her bra and she shivered, "You're a marvel."

She smirked and brought his face to hers,

"Now, whose speaking too smuch ?"

He smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing her hungrily.

Regina didn't knew how but somehow, they had stumbled toward the couch and her skirt were gone, leaving her in nothing else but her underwear. She removed Robin's belt but then he stopped her.

"I don't intend our first time to be in a couch." he said and she would have laughed at his chivary if he wasn't so damn hot. "Perhaps another time, though."

"I find you quite presumptuous," she smirked, kissing his lips, his jaw, biting him playfully and he groaned, hold her tighter. "To think there will be other times to come. "**]** **To be continued ;)**


	10. December 12th

**Hi everyone,**

**I hope you are doing alright and as usual, I wanted to thank each of you for your amazing support. LOVE YA ! 3**

**PS : _Yes_, I am still hoping against hope that Robin will choose Regina.**

**Still hoping against hope that all of this was a ruse in order to make us believe Robin would make the bad choice again.**

**Still hoping against hope that my favourite couple will be back together for good by sunday.**

**Hope makes you alive ...**

**I NEED OUTLAW QUEEN TOGETHER ! **

* * *

><p><strong>December 12th,<strong>

They were sat in front of each other after a wonderful evening, just the two of them. Roland was at Marian's and Henry at the Charming's. Regina had cooked them a nice dinner and now, they were just talking and staring at each other like lovesick teenagers, their hands linked on the table.

"I have something for you." breathed Robin and Regina's eyes widened.

"Robin-"

But he cut her, reaching into his jacket and pulling a box out of it. She gave him a beautiful smile – the one he loved, before taking the box and opening it carefully.

When she saw it, all words left her mouth and all she could do was staring at his gift.

"You don't like it ?" he asked worriedly and only then did she looked up, tears shinning in her eyes.

"I love it." she breathed and he let out a relieved sigh. "But Robin, you shouldn't have..."

He only get up and took the necklace.

"May I ?" she nodded and get up before she put her hair on the side while his hands gently secured the necklace around her neck. "I did it because it is almost Christmas." He kissed her hair, "Because when I saw it, I couldn't resist." her temple, "And because I love you." her neck and she closed her eyes, leaning into him.

"I love you." was all she could breath and Robin''s smile widened, then his hands stroke the necklace? "You do know why I chose this one, don't you ?"

One of her hand stroke it and she smiled. It was a beautiful silver necklace with at the end of it, an apple pierced by an arrow. Diamonds were orning them.

"Well, the arrow must be for you... _Archer_." she smirked and he chuckled, linking his arms around her while she turned in his arms so she was now facing him. "And I guess apples are for me."

"Indeed they are, my Queen." then he chuckled, "I was actually surprised at how many apples you always seem to have !" she laughed and their eyes were shining with so much happiness.

"Well, what can I say ? I love apples."

He kissed her lips tenderly and Regina took her decision.

It was ridiculous to wait any longer.

"I have something for you, too." she said quietly and he frowned slightly, cupped her jaw, stroking her cheekbones the way he loved.

"You don't have to."

"I know that. But I want to."

He looked confused as she walked away from him, opening one of her drawers, taking a wooden box out of it before walking back to him.

"I've been meaning to give you that, but the timing never seemed to be right." she whispered, taking his hand and laying the box in it, eyes hesitant.

Robin's heart beat faster while he opened the box and then, when he saw what was inside, his heart stopped momentarily.

"Is it..." his voice broke and when he looked up, blue eyes were shining with tears and Regina put a strand of hair behing her ear, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

"Yes." she smiled tearfully, "Would you and Roland want to live with us ? I know this is a huge step in our relationship but-"

She was cut off by Robin who kissed her passionately and their tears mingled on their skin.

Tears of happiness.

"I love you. God, I love you so much..." was all the outlaw could mutter between kisses before he showed her again and again how much he loved her,

In what was now _their _bedroom.

_Their_ home.

_Their _happy ending.


	11. December 13th

**Hi everyone,**

**One more day. God, I NEED TO KNOW !**

**Love you all for your kind words and support 3 I should be studying, so quick update tonight ( and I'll try to update _Sometimes it's all about timing_ tonight too ! I also have a new OS of _The Queen and her Thief _that I'd like to post before the last episode arrive so ... See you soon my friends ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th,<strong>

Robin and Regina were sat in the kitchen, facing Henry and Roland.

"What is it, mom ?" asked the teenager and she could see the worry in his eyes so she reached and out squeezed his hand briefly.

"Nothing's wrong, you can relax."

He nodded but his eyes were still hesitant and he only seemed to relax when he saw Robin's arm around his mother.

"We have something to tell you." started Robin, "I let you the honour, my Queen." he said, kissing her temple and she smiled, chuckled when Roland rolled his eyes.

"Boys," she started and suddenly, suddenly she was anxious. "We... have something important to tell you." She took a deep breath and took courage from Robin's arm around her, from his forest scent, from his warm presence and the hand that was now playing with her hair. "I asked Robin if he wanted to live with us."

Henry's eyes widened and a huge smile lit up his face.

"You did ?"

"Yes." chuckled happily Regina, getting up and Henry got up too and threw himself in her arms, squeezing her hard. "I take it you're happy ?" she said, receding and stroking his cheeks tenderly,

"Are you serious ? It's gonna be _awesome _!"

Regina heard a small chuckle behind her and she turned, found Robin up too, looking at them with so much love in the eyes that her heart roared with happiness.

And then it all happened so quickly.

Henry walked past her and hugged his now _official _step father. Robin's eyes widened slightly at first and she could see the emotion there, but in a few seconds, he closed his arms around the boy and they stayed like that a few seconds before Henry receded and smiled brightly while Robin chuckled and rufled his hair. Then the archer looked at his son, still sat on the chair before walking toward him and kneeling in front of him,

"Aren't you happy, my boy ?"

"I don't understand." and his brown eyes were shining with tears, "Don't you love me anymore ?"

"Why are you asking me that ?"

"Because Gina said _you_ were going to live here. But what about me ?" he asked, his bottom lips trembling, "Have I been a bad boy ? I want to stay here, too."

"Oh no, Roland..." breathed Regina, cursing herself for her bad wording, hurrying toward the boy. "Of course not ! You're gonna live here with us."

"I am ?"

"Of course !" she smiled, laying a kiss on his small hand. "Only if you want to..."

Roland wiped his eyes and then looked at his father,

"We're gonna stay here ?"

"Yes,son."

"With Gina ?"

"Yes."

"And Henry ?"

"Oh yes." smiled the teenager. "You won't get rid of me that easily, little man."

Roland smiled at the nickname he was now getting used to, and Regina's heart warmed.

"We're gonna be a family ?" asked quietly Roland and Regina felt a tear escape her eyes when she answered,

"We are, Roland."

Then, without warning, he jumped and threw his arms around both adults, keeping them against him and they chuckled before hugging back.

"Hey ! What about me ?" shouted Henry before joining this family hug.

Regina opened the eyes and they locked onto Robin's.

And she knew the same happiness as hers were.

"I love you." he mouthed and she smiled.

"I love you, too."


	12. December 14th

**Hi dearies,**

**Ready for tonight ? I actually don't know what I'm worried the most about... My exams, or the finale x)**

**Still hoping Robin will choose Regina. **

**I _need _it. **

**Good luck on the finale episode my dear, dear friends and see you all tomorrow to talk about it !**

**Love you all and thank you for your amazing support and love. **

* * *

><p><strong>December 14th,<strong>

Regina parked her car and got up toward the door, before from the corner of her eyes, she spotted someting, in the end of the garden.

She walked closer and couldn't help a loving smile from forming on her lips.

The three men of her life were there, Robin must have come home from the Sheriff station earlier. Now, he was learning Henry how to shoot with an arrow while a very excited Roland was babbling happily by their side.

Regina walked toward her _family_ – and it was so good to say that, and smirked when she heard his accented voice.

"You're a natural, Henry."

"Am I ?" asked the boy, with a voice full of hope.

"Aye, you are. I met very few people who could hit the target so quickly, and trust me you're way better than your mother, she couldn't even get _one _in it, after _hours _of work !"

Henry laughed.

"Now, that's not fair." she spoke and they jumped before turning toward her and Henry had the decency to look sheepish.

But not Robin.

God, she would definitively wiped that smirk off later tonight...

"You kept on distracting me." she added and she saw his eyes darkened at the memory of _how _exactly he distracted her ...

"Gina !" screamed a little boy, running to her and she took him in his arms, settling him on her hips and she didn't missed the way Robin's eyes warmed at the sight.

"Robin is learning me how to shoot." said proudly Henry and she chuckled, walked closer, kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I can see that."

Then she walked to Robin and leant in, kissing him on the lips and he cupped her cheeks, making the kiss last.

"That's disgusting _Daddy_ !" whinned Roland, getting away from her hold and she chuckled.

Robin took his chance to close his arms around her and she smiled tenderly, leaning into his embrace while turning around so she could see their sons.

"Care to show me ?" she asked Henry and he beamed, released the arrow that landed almost on the middle of the target."Henry !" she smiled, "It's amazing !"

"I told you, a natural." she heard Robin's voice said and he kissed her temple.

For a few perfect minutes, she just enjoyed being in the arms of the man she loved while watching their sons playing in front of them.

"Your turn, mom ?" asked Henry, truning toward her.

"No way."

But Robin moved and came in front of her, taking the bow and arrow, mischief shinning in his blue eyes.

"Come_ on_, m'lady."

Their eyes locked and she sighed, taking it.

"I hate you."

"Oh now that's not true." he leant in and whispered in her ear, "You know you love me."

"And you know you can get away with everything when you put it like that !" she sighed dramatically and he laughed, kissed her cheek again, mindfull of their boys before she positionned herself in front of the target.

She released an arrow.

Missed.

She sighed and heard Robin's low chuckle and the boys' laugh. When she glared at them, they cleared their throat.

But once again, not Robin.

Damn thief, stupid outlaw who-

"You're doing it all wrong." he said gently and came just behind her, a proper distance because of the presence of their boys, but still so close to her her breath hitched. "You need to put your elbow this way..." he said, a hand on said elbow and her skin tingled. "And then your arms in front of-" They were now so close she could feel his breath on her ear and she knew he was as affected as her when he squeezed her once. "Perfect." he breathed and she shivered, barely manage to remember their sons were still there. "God, you're so beautiful." he breathed and he kissed the side of her face before receding from her. "Now, try again." And it was barely noticable, the hoarsness in his voice, but she did. And she was so proud suddenly of having such an effect on him.

She heard the voices of Henry and Roland screaming words of encouragements and she still felt Robin's eyes on her, still felt the ghost of his skin on hers as she released the arrow.

It hit the target right in the middle.


	13. December 15th, 16th and 17th

**Hi my friends,**

**So sorry about the late, I was in exams until 8 pm on monday, tuesday and today... Then my car broke down so I had to go there on bus, and it took me an hour and when I got home I had to study some more and I was exhausted and I wanted to update, but I couldn't... **

**So I hope you can forgive me because I AM IN HOLIDAYS NOW ! :D I've got all my time and I have plenty of ideas and surprises for you ;)**

**Love you all, thank you for your amazing support. 3**

**Also, I am not recovered from the finale. This scene broke my heart and I really can't stomach Regina's pain any longer. Please, give the woman a break ! Anyway, I know Robin will be back and I know they'll get their happy ending but hear me out producers, because it better be before the last episode of season 4B !**

* * *

><p><strong>December 15th,<strong>

She came into the room only to find him looking at the picture of the page 23 they had found on the library in what felt like a liftime ago and that was now framed on the wall of their bedroom.

The picture of the meeting they never had.

"Robin ?" she asked softly and he turned around, smiling at her before his eyes fell on the picture again.

Regina walked toward him and leant against him, while he sighed in a content way, holding her so she could snuggle against his side and she kissed his chest, right above his heart.

"I was just wondering what our lives would be like, if we had met on that night." he murmured.

"I don't know." she answered truthfully.

"I would have make you happy."

"I know you would have." she looked up and found him looking at picture, guilt in his blue eyes." But if we had met on that day, you wouldn't have Roland, and I wouldn't have Henry."

He sighed and brought her even closer to him.

"I know." he said, and then turned so he could tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just wish you didn't have to be so unhappy..."

She leant into his hand.

"I am happy now, Robin."

A loving smile lit up his face.

"Not as happy as I am, I am sure."

"_Happier._" she smirked and he leant in, teased her back with his breath on her lips.

"I don't think that's possible, my love."

And that was it.

Regina locked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and he locked his arms around her waist before no air remained between them anymore.

"I love you." his accented voice breathed and she smiled, willed back the stupid tears before answering in a whisper.

"I love you, too."

**December 16th,**

"Are you _serious_ ?"

"I am."

Regina growled and closed her eyes, trying to stay calm.

"You can't allow me to see or don't see someone, Robin. That's not how it works."

She was not a property.

She would never be again.

"Well," and she saw his blue eyes were shining with anger and frustration too. "I am. I am asking you to stop seeing Will."

"You can't be serious ! What the hell is wrong with you ?" she screamed and that was when he lost it.

"What the hell is wrong with _me _?" he screamed and she jumped, suddenly thankful Roland was with Marian and Henry with Emma. "What the hell is wrong with _you_, you mean ! Why the hell do you have to spend time with him laughing and talking and-" he huffed in annoyance, "I saw him _hug_ you and why bloody hell did he have his hands all over you?"

"_All over _me ?" she chuckled darkly, no trace of humor in her tone and he glared at her. "Now, I think you're exagerating."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he _had _his hands on you. I don't like it."

"I am not your thing, Robin." she said calmly and that seemed to bring the argument to a much quieter level.

"But you're the woman I love. We're together now and I won't _ever_ let you go again. I won't ever make the same mistake and I certainly won't let some stupid thief take you away from me without a fight !"

Her eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're not actually jealous of Will."

Robin tilted up his chin.

"I am merely making sure he knows where your heart lies, that's all."

But now, now Regina could see the spark of insecurity and fear in his eyes and she sighed, walked closer to him before cupping his jaw. At first he avoided her eyes but when she stroked his cheeks tenderly, blue eyes met brown.

"_I _know where my heart lies, Robin." she said softly, bringing their foreheads together in a gesture that was so _them_. "And you know it too, even if right now you're just too stubborn to admit it."

He sighed and she felt him brought her closer to him until he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Will and I are friends, nothing more." she continued.

"I know." he finally admitted and that brought a small smile to her face.

"There can only be room for one _stupid thief _ in my heart, you know." she smirked, quoting his words and he groaned before letting his face fall on the crook of her neck, muttering incoherent things that had her giggle.

**December 17th,**

They were at the Charmings' when it all happened. Regina was talking with Snow and Henry in the kitchen, David, Emma and Hook were on the sofa and he was helping Roland with his homework.

"Papa ?" asked Roland and Robin looked toward his boy.

"What is it, son ?"

"Snow and David love each other ?"

"Yes, they do."

"Papa ?"

"Yes ?"

"Regina and you, you're in love too ?"

"Yes, we are." smiled tenderly Robin, eyes flickering briefly to the woman who hold his heart in hostage.

"So when do you get married like Snow and David ?"

Robin's heart stopped.

And it actually took him two minutes before he could be fully able to use his voice.

"Roland..."

His boy raised brown innocent eyes toward him and that's not like he had not think about it.

Because he had.

He had think about making her his wife for quite some time now.

But was never brave enough to fully convince himself into it.

He knew what kind of experinece she had with marriage and he was afraid she might say no to him.

"Papa ?"

Robin left his thoughts.

"You must promise to keep it a secret, Roland. Promise ?"

"Yes !" smiled his dimpled-son.

"I am thinking about it." he admitted and chuckled when he saw the hope in his son's eyes. Then he ruffled his hair, "Now, finish this and maybe Snow will let you have more of her cookies."

"The ones like have a deer form ?"

Robin chuckled.

"Yes, son."

He let Roland to his homeworks for a few seconds and walked toward Regina.

Always toward Regina.

He leant against the counter and just looked at her.

The way she smiled at something Snow said, affection barely hidden in her eyes. The way her eyes was shining with so much happiness. The way she laughed in such a carefree way when Henry told something funny. They was she was so beautiful. She must have felt looked at, because her eyes met his and the purest look of love shone in her eyes.

And then the outlaw knew,

One way or another ?

He would make her his wife.


	14. December 18th

**Hi my friends,**

**How are you today ? I, for one, is still very much upset by the finale and the only thing that's keeping me going is all the fanfictions, the videos and the tumblr... I am so glad you're here ! **

**Also, here I was, being depressed about the finale when I read this answer from Sean who answered a fan who said she was depressed about the finale, he said :**

**"_Hang in there. True loves never easy but have faith. If it's real nothing can stop it."_**

**I swear I love this man. He just gave me hope and really, I needed it. **

**Anyway, thank you _all _for the amazing support and love and I love you all my friends ! **

**Can't wait for the next season to see our babies together again !**

**Also, I am seriously starting to consider Regina being pregnant ... **

**#IfIt'sRealNothingCanStopIt**

* * *

><p><strong>December 18th,<strong>

Robin entered the dinner where they were supposed to meet and he knew he was late but he had some things to see with Marian and now, now all was settled and he had a huge surprise for Regina.

He couldn't wait to tell her.

Hopefully it would make up for his late.

He entered and spotted her right away on a table and his face lit up when he saw her, she was wearing a red dress – God, she _knew _what effect red had on him... , her lips the same colour and her hair which was now longer was falling graciously on her shoulder.

She was a vision.

And she was _his. _

Then, Regina looked up and smiled, seeeing him, while he also walked to her.

"Good evening, my love." he breathed, leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly and she smiled into the kiss, cupping his jaw tenderly before he moved, pecked her lips a second time and sat in front of her.

"You're late." she pointed softly, no anger in her voice.

"And for that I am sorry." the archer said before taking her hand, squeezing it slightly. "I have something important to tell you."

She suddenly looked alarmed and he smiled rassuringly, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it once before he cursed and got up suddenly.

"Where are you going ?" she asked and he heard the slight fear in her voice.

Hated himself for it.

Promised himself to erase it forever.

"I just need to be closer to you." he smiled, sitting by her side and putting an arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him, but Robin could see it didn't really reached her eyes. "Regina..."

"Yes ?" she asked in a low murmur.

He kept silence for a few seconds before he allowed a bright smile on his face.

"I am officially a divorced man." Regina's eyes widened and he leant in, whispered against her lips, "I am officially all _yours_, m'lady."

He saw tears shining in her brown eyes and one trembling hand came cupping his cheek and he put one of his own on it.

"You are ?"

Their foreheads were close together, his arms around her, her hand on his cheek.

"I am." he nodded, chuckling happily before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her lips. He heard her small laugh, full of tears and wonder as she brought him closer to her still.

"You're mine." she breathed against his lips and he sighed in a content way, closed his eyes in order to enjoy the moment but opened it before he could miss a second of the happiness on her face.

"I am." he said again and she locked her arms around his neck, convenience be damned, before she kissed him passionately.

God, he loved her so much.

"_You_'re my happy ending." is the last thing he could muttter before she crashed his mouth on his again in a kiss that stole his breath away.

He was the thief,

But _she_ always stole his breath away.


	15. December 19th and 20th

**Hi dearies,**

**So sorry about yesterday, my internet crashed and I don't even know why :'( **

**Anyway, thank you for your support and I love you all ! 3**

**So, I must say that even if I am _still_ mad at Emma ( can't help but feel this is all her fault and I find that really unfair that Emma get her happy ending while Regina don't, but that's another conversation and I'm already rambling so x) ), I really liked the moments she shared with Regina and how she is willing to help her find her happy ending. I like the friendship they are building. **

**But I can't forgive Emma until Robin and Regina are back together for good ! **

* * *

><p><strong>December 19th,<strong>

Emma entered the dinner and looked around before spotting Regina, she walked toward the woman who had become her friend and stopped just in front of her. Regina waved at her slightly, making her know she wouldn't be long.

"Yes, Robin." smiled Regina over the phone. "I am still here."

And Emma realized something.

Regina looked happy.

So happy in fact that she looked even younger than she had ever seen her.

"I love you too." said softly the older woman to the archer.

And Emma smiled.

She couldn't help it.

"Why are you smiling at in such an idiot way ? You look like your mother." asked Regina who had finsihed her conversation on the phone.

Emma chuckled.

"You're in love."

"I am." Regina said because there was no point in denying it. Not anymore. Then, she raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with that ?"

"Nope. It changes you, that's all."

"How's that ?"

"You look... _younger._"

"Younger ?" asked Regina, eyes widening. "Are you saying I looked _old _?"

"What ? I never-"

"Yes." sighed Regina, before taking her coffee and leaving, "Your mother's child."

* * *

><p>They were snuggled together, naked and content. Regina's head was on Robin's chest while he was drawing patterns on her skin.<p>

"What is it, my love ?"

She was silent a moment, then asked.

"Do you find me old ?"

"Excuse me ?"

Regina looked up toward him.

"Do you find me old ?" she said again and he frowned, tangled a hand in her hair.

"I find you _stunning._" he breathed, bringing her mouth to his, "In every ways."

Regina let him steal a kiss – he was a thief after all, but then she receded.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Regina, love, you're _not_ old." She sighed, "Why would you think that ?"

"Emma said that being in love with you had me looking _younger_."

She saw it then.

The twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me, Robin of Locksley."

He really tried.

But she could see the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"Robin..." she warned him but then it escaped him, a low chuckle that warmed her heart and then he rolled them so he was above her.

"Regina, you're not old. You're..." he leant in and kissed her lips, "Breathtaking." then her jaw, "Sexy." Her neck and a small moan escaped them when he caught her thigh and moved it around his waist. "Stunning." His lips found hers again in a languid kiss and then blue eyes met brown. "And _young_."

She chuckled and hit his chest lightly but stopped and gasp when he leant a bit into her.

"Robin..."

"You're the most marvellous woman I have ever met."

She groaned and brought him closer to her.

"I have never wanted someone as much as I want you." he breathed the admission into her parted lips.

"Show it to me, then."

He smirked.

And God,

Shown her he did.

All night long.

**December 20****th****,**

Robin was nervous.

All of this was a terrible idea.

God.

It was the best idea he ever had.

He knew that,

But he was ... _scared._

The outlaw took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in !" the voice answered and he opened the door, finding Henry, doing his homeworks on his bed.

"Robin !" smiled the teenager, "What can I do for you ?"

Robin cleared his throat.

"Can I have a moment ? I want to talk."

"Oh." Henry frowned, "That does seem serious."

"It is."

Henry sat up and made him sigh to do the same.

"Are you leaving my mother again ?" asked coldly the boy after a minute of silence and Robin's heart dropped.

"What ?"

"Because I swear if you are-"

"No ! Nothing of the sort, Henry ! I swear !" he hurried to say and the boy relaxed immediatly.

"Then why are you here, so nervous ?"

"I have something to ask you." Robin took a deep breath, "I love your mother more than anything in this world."

Henry's eyes softened.

"I know that."

"And being with her makes me more happy than I can say, and I think I make her happy too."

"You do, Robin. More than you imagine." Henry's eyes were so full of gratitude. "You make her happier than I ever saw her before."

Robin smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

"That's why I'm here, actually."

Henry frowned.

"I don't understand."

This was the moment.

"I want to marry your mother, Henry. If that's alright with you. Just know that-"

But he didn't have time to end his sentence, Henry was squeezing him in his arms hard and Robin's eyes widened before he hugged the boy back.

"Thank you." he breathed and Henry receded, eyes shining with happiness and wonder.

"When will you ask her ?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking you could help me, if you want to."

"_Awesome." _exclaimed Henry, "Of course I'll help you !"

"Help you do what ?" asked a voice from the door and both jumped, finding Regina leaning against the doorframe.

Robin couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She walked and kissed Henry's forehead before leaning and pecking his lips tenderly. Henry smiled at them and excused himseld before leaving.

"What were you two up to ?"

"Just talking about our favourite lady." he smiled, getting up and taking her hand. She sent him a happy smile that made his heart jump.

"Oh." she said softly, "Such a lucky lady she is."

"I think we're the one lucky to have her." smiled Robin, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it reverently.

"You're silly." she breathed.

"You love me for it."

"That I do." Regina breathed before he brought her back to him and kissed her properly.


	16. December 21st

**Hi my friends,**

**So once again, thank you for your amazing support and love ! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH 3**

**Also, filming of season 4B will start again in january and... ROBIN WILL BE BACK ! :D Hope we'll get some spoilers to keep us waiting until March ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>December 21th,<strong>

Robin was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to be finished when Regina entered, all dressed up.

"See you later, my love." she said, before pecking his lips.

"Where are you going ?" Robin asked, catching her waist in order to keep her by his side.

She giggled and laid her hands on his forearms, kissing him again.

"I have a meeting with Snow."He raised an eyebrow and she added, "You know, this weird -I-tried-to-kill-you-but-you're-still-like-a-daughter-to-me thing."

He laughed this time and nuzzled her nose.

"You know she considers you like a mother."

"I do." she said soflty. "That's why I need to go."

He hummed but didn't let her go, instead leant in and stole one more kiss, before things got heated and they were kissing passionately, his hands in her hair while hers were on his waist.

"As much as I'd love to continue," she said, breathless, "I have to go."

He pouted slighlty and she laughed again.

"I'll make it up to you." she whispered and he smirked.

"You better."

Then he leant in, kissed her lips tenderly one last time before letting her go.

Henry entered the kitchen a few seconds later,

"I have never seen my mother so happy."

Robin smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately before sitting in front of the teenager.

"So," resumed Henry. "I thought about a name for our mission.

"Oh." smiled Robin, "I'm listening."

"Operation Outlaw Queen !"

Robin chuckled and siped his coffee pensively,

"I actually like it." he said.

"_Of course _you do." smiled Henry, "I thought it was appropriate with you being an Outlaw and mom a Queen."

"It's great, Henry." smiled Robin.

"Really ? You like it ?"

"I love it."

The boy beamed and then,

"When do you plan to ask her, then ? Have you got a ring ?"

Robin swallowed.

"I do have a ring."

"You have ?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time..."

"I can see that." smiled Henry. "So now, the date, when ?"

"I don't know."

"What about tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow ? Henry..."

"The sooner the better, don't you think ?"

Robin realized how right he was, he didn't want to waste one more minute more than necessary.

"You're right." he said.

"So, when ?"

"What about tomorrow ?"

Henry beamed.

"Tomorrow is _awesome_ !"

The archer chuckled.

"I'll need help in the settings. I want it to be perfect, your mother deserves perfection."

Henry was about to answer when Roland came in the kitchen and ran to his father, who took him in his arms.

"Hey there, my boy ! Slept well ?"

Roland nodded and tucked his face in Robin's neck, sleepily.

Robin kissed his son's cheek and looked at Henry, who nodded toward him.

Operation Outlaw Queen was on.


	17. December 22nd

**Hi my friends,**

**How are you ? I hope better than me... I am sick ; my throat hurts :( I hope I'll be better by Christmas because this is my favourite party in the year !**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>December 22nd<strong>

Robin was nervous.

"Everything is gonna be ok."

"I hope you're right, son."

He didn't even realized he had called Henry _son_.

It all seemed so natural.

"Of course I am." beamed Henry. He got up and took his bag, "Now good luck."

"You're leaving too ?" panicked Robin and Henry chuckled.

"I figured you needed a bit of privacy."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

><p>"Where is Henry ?" asked later Regina, getting downstairs but her voice broke when she saw it.<p>

Robin had set a beautiful table with candles and he was there, looking so nervous but so handsome at the same time.

"Henry is at Emma's."

"Oh. Roland ?"

"At Marian's."

She walked closed to him and locked her arms around his neck, kissing him soflty.

"I guess it is only the two of us, then..." she smirked.

He chuckled slightly and took a deep breath. It seemed like when she was in his arms, all his trouble seemed to leave him.

Reason more to marry her.

"Why are you smiling at ?" she asked, confused.

"You."

"Me ?"

"You."

"Do I want to know ?"

"Patience, my love." he breathed, leaning in in order to steal one more kiss.

* * *

><p>The dinner had been great but Robin was acting ... strange. And that scared Regina more than she cared to admit.<p>

She knew he wouldn't leave her.

Or would he ?

No.

And he wouldn't prepare all that to her only to leave her after.

Except if he was feeling bad about it.

_Stop it, you silly woman._ She told herself, _Robin loves you_.

Or did he ?

She then took a deep breath.

"What's going on ?" she finally asked.

"How's that ?" Robin's eyes widened.

"You've been acting strange. You're not..." she shrugged her shoulders, "You're not acting normal."

He chuckled lowly,

"I guess you do know me well."

"You know you can tell me anything, Robin."

He sighed and took her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"I just wanted it to be perfect." he breathed and she frowned.

"Robin, I don't understand."

"Then let me explain myself." he said, getting up and looking deep into her eyes. "I wanted it to be perfect, I had plans, I had a speech written where I told you how much I love you and where I told of all we've been through together. But seeing you so beautiful tonight ..." Her heart accelerated. "I realize there is only one way to do it."

"What-" she started but her voice broke when he knelt in front of her and a small gasp escaped her mouth when he pulled out a beautiful ring with a diamond brighter than anything else on top of it.

"Regina Mills, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me ?

A tear escaped her eyes.

He couldn't be serious.

Oh, but he was.

God.

_God._

He was asking her in marriage.

She opened the mouth but no words left.

Instead, she got up and threw herself into his arms and he lost his balance, fall on the ground with her in his arms while her face was tucked in his neck.

"Is that a yes ?" he murmured and she receded, tears rolling down her cheeks before chuckling happily and cupping his cheeks.

"Of course it is." and her voice broke.

"Really ?" he asked and then Regina realized he was as moved as she was.

She nodded hurriedly and he chuckled, took the ring before pulling it on her ring finger and they both stared at it a few moments before their eyes met again and then their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss and whispered _I love you's._

Because after all they've been through,

They were still there,

Stronger than ever.


	18. December 23rd and 24th

**Hi my dear friends,**

**So sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was really sick, my head hurts and I had to sleep ... But I'm feeling way better today so here I am ! :D**

**I wish you all an amazing Christmas Eve with all you loved ones. :) 3**

**WARNING : Slightly M-rated stuff for December 23rd.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd,<strong>

Regina was snuggled against Robin's naked chest, staring at her ring.

"I can't believe it." she breathed and he chuckled.

"Well, you may want to start believing, m'lady because it is very true ..." Robin whispered before turning them so he was on top of her again.

She looked up and there was so much happiness in her brown eyes that his heart missed a beat.

God, he wanted her.

He could never had enough of her, of her skin, of her lips, of-

"I love you." she murmured softly and he smiled, leant in and kissed her tenderly, savouring her.

"I love you too. So much." Then the archer leant in again, letting open-mouthed kiss along her neck and she gasped, arched her back, "I can't wait for you to be my wife." he breathed against her skin and she whimpered when she felt his hands tied her thigh around his waist. "I can't wait for you to be _mine_."Regina rolled her hips against his and a low groan escaped his mouth. "I can't wait-"

But she cut him by kissing him passionately.

"Just love me, Robin."

A smirk lit up his handsome face.

"Anything for my lady."

And a loud moan escaped both of them when Robin finally thrust in her,

Scelling his promises.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th,<strong>

This had been the happier Christmas Eve of her whole life.

With Robin, Roland and Henry.

Now, she watched leant on the doorframe as her _fiancé _was saying goodnight to their boy. It was almost midnight and even if the boys tried to wait for Santa Claus – Henry didn't believe anymore but Roland still did so they all played the game. - it was time to sleep.

God,

She couldn't believe everything was true.

She couldn't believe it.

Something will come up.

Something will come up and stole her happy ending from her.

_Again. _

She felt her breathing ragged and escaped to the kitchen, preparing some tea in order to settle her nerves.

Settle her fears.

"Regina ?" called his voice and she closed her eyes.

"I am fine."

She heard his sigh and soon, his arms were around her and she leant into him trying to find strenght in his embrace.

"What is it, my love ?"

A tear escaped her eyes and she turned around.

"I am so afraid."

"Of what ?"

"Of losing you..." she sobbed and Robin's eyes widened and in one second, she was engulfed in his arms. "I... This Christmas Eve have been perfect and ... And now ... I ... I am afraid that ... That you'll disapear _again_ and ... And I couldn't take it ... I ..."

"It will be alright, Regina." Robin whispered in her ear but she heard the crack in his voice. "I am here and I am not going anywhere again, I promise." She receded and he stroked her cheeks tenderly, wiping away the tears, blue eyes looking fiercely into hers. "And tomorrow, I'll be there too, opening presents with our sons and eating that amazing turkey of yours." She chuckled, "And I'll be there the day after that, and the day after that and for as long as you want me to be."

She leant into his hand.

"Forever ?"

"Forever, my love." he leant in and she nodded gently before leaning in and kissing him once again.

Robin took her hand and laid it on his heart, stroking the ring on it and that brought a happy smile to her face. She looked up and he was looking so lovingly at her that right away, the lingering doubts left her.

"Merry Christmas, my love." he breathed, leaning in before kissing her tenderly.

Yes,

Best Christmas _ever._


	19. December 25th

**First of all, let me wish all of you a MERRY CHRISTMAS with all the people that you love. I wish you the best and hoped you had a christmas as wonderful as mine was ! **

**Then here we are, my friends.**

**The very last chapter.**

**The end of this little story.**

**I am so sad right now because this story is my baby and I am really attached to this. But even good things have to end, don't they ? :( **

**Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for being there with me, for your support, your love, your kind words and all that you brought me. It means more to me than I can possibly say. You are all very dear to me, and I want you to know that I really love your reviews and I am so sorry I often don't have time to answer ( because I lack organization sometimes x) ) but I wanted you to know that I read and enjoy _each _of your reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL. 3**

**Once again, merry Christmas my friends.**

**(I see you all very soon ! A new chapter of _The Queen and her Thief _is coming tomorrow and I've got the next chapter of _That day we met _half-written ! :) )**

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th,<strong>

Robin watched as Regina helped Roland build the Robin Hood's forest he just had in Playmobil for Christmas – his boy had been ecstatic about it, and then when she looked up and smiled up that smile so happy to him.

Robin lost it.

He couldn't wait.

He couldn't wait even a day more.

He wanted her to be his wife.

_Now._

So Robin walked to Henry, who was busy exploring his new phone – Regina had been slightly hesitant at first, but Emma said it was his age and with some more convincing and puppy eyes from her dear son, she accepted.

"I need to talk with you."

Henry frowned and looked up,

"Now ?"

Robin nodded and tipped his head toward the corridor before leaving. When Henry joined him a few seconds later, he seemed curious.

"What is it ?"

"Operation Outlaw Queen needs one final phase."

Robin explained his idea to Henry and watched as the teenager's face lit up at the end.

"So, what do you think ?" the archer asked, worried.

"I'm in." beamed Henry.

* * *

><p>Regina looked up from where she was, helping Roland with his new games when she noticed her son and fiancé were gone. She frowned slightly but then Roland let out a happy shout and shown her that his daddy was there, and his mommy, and even her ! - of course she had to add a Queen to it. Even if in those Playmobil, Robin was <em>her <em>happy ending.

"Santa Claus is _awesome _!" screamed happily Roland and she chuckled, ruffled his hair affectionately, her heart warming at the sight of him taking Henry's expression.

"I'm so glad you like it, Roland." she breathed and he got up and suddenly thrown his arms around her neck.

"I love you, Gina." he breathed and tears shone in her eyes before she closed her arms around him.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>When Robin and Henry came back, the teenager kissed his mother's cheek before going to play with Roland while Robin sat by her side on the couch and brought her back to him before sighing in a content way.<p>

"What were you two up too ?"

"Nothing, my love." he smiled and leant in, kissing her tenderly and she cupped his cheek. "Just that I couldn't be happier."

"I couldn't either." she smiled back.

And with her boys here playing together while tucked in the arms of the man she loved,

Regina knew she had never meant it more than she did now.

* * *

><p>The night had fallen quickly on the house and Regina was searching for Robin.<p>

He wasn't there.

Roland wasn't there.

Henry wasn't there.

What the hell was going on ?

They said they were going out for a snow battle and she said she would join them soon after making some chocolate ready for when they would get back.

But when she got out,

They were gone.

"Robin ?" she called again but no one was there and she was getting worried.

"Looking for someone ?"

The Queen jumped and turned around, finding Emma Swan in front of her, her mother by her side, beaming like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" she frowned and mother and daughter just smiled wider.

"We have something to show you."

"I'm busy right now."

"It is a surprise from Robin."

Regina's heart quickened.

"I don't understand."

"Then come." smiled Snow. "You won't regret it."

"_Mom_ !" whinned the saviour.

"Sorry."

Regina hesitated but followed them.

Emma and Snow led her to the forest and then, stopped abruptly.

"You can't go there dressed like that."

"What ?" exclaimed Regina, "What do you have against my outfits ?"

"Nothing, really." smirked Emma, "But..." she waved her hand." Now, that's better."

Regina looked down and her heart stopped.

She even forgot she was about to ask Emma when exactly she learnt how to change somebody's clothes.

But her mind was blank.

A wedding dress.

A fucking, white, amazing wedding dress.

"What is the meaning of this ?" she whispered.

"I just thought it was useless to wait any longer." answered softly a voice and she jumped, turned to find Robin just a few steps beside her. And he looked so awesome in a dark suit that cling perfectly to his body, smile so wide and blue eyes full of love. He didn't leave her from the eyes as he said gently, "Ladies, you can go now. I've got this handdled. Thank you for bringing her here."

Leaving, Snow squeezed her arm, murmuring a "We'll be out there." that Regina barely heard.

"You look stunning." Robin breathed, walking closer to her annd cupping her cheeks, and she lost her breath, finding the utter sincerity in his eyes.

"Robin..." she asked, leaning into his embrace.

"Surprise, my love." he whispered and she chuckled.

"I don't understand."

"I couldn't wait any longer to make you my wife." he said and she shook her head tenderly. "So I organized our own wedding, which is nothing huge I promise. The boys, the Charmings, Will Scarlett, and of course, you and me." he smirked and she chuckled at that.

"How do you do that ?"

"What ?"

"How do you know exactly how to make me so happy ?"

She saw he was touched when tears appeared on his eyes.

"Oh, my love." was the only thing he said before his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately. "I love you. And I'm trying to make you as happy as _you_ make _me._"

She smiled again and couldn't believe all this happiness was hers.

Couldn't believe she was about to get married with her soulmate.

Couldn't believe any of this.

"Of course, I had help to organize this."

"You did ?" she asked, then.

"Yes." anwered a third voice and she turned around, finding Henry close to them.

"Oh, Henry." she breathed and ran to him, took him in her arms and squeezed him tight against her. "I love you."

"I love you too." answered the teenager.

"So you two acted together ?"

Robin smiled sheepishly and Henry beamed.

"We called it operation Outlaw Queen !"

"Oh, did you, now ?" he chuckled and Robin walked close to her again, a hand at the small of her back.

"Seemed appropriate."

She smiled his way and kissed his cheek.

"It is."

"Now," said Henry, "How about we start this wedding ?"

"I'd love that." answered Robin and then he leant in and kissed her lips one last time, "See you at the altar, future _Mrs Locksley_."

She smiled so hard it physically hurt, kissing him once again before turning back to Henry.

"Aren't going back too ?" she asked and he frowned.

"I'm taking you to the altar, mom."

"What ?"

"Well, I am the man of the house so it is my duty to walk you." A tear escaped Regina's eyes and he smiled. "If you want me to, of course."

"Nothing would makes me happier."

Mother and son smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>The music started and Robin turned around, smiling widely when Regina appeared.<p>

Regina thought she could die when he looked her that way, with so much love and affection not even hidden in his blue eyes.

The place was amazing. In the middle of the forest, intimate and romantic the way she loved it. With only flowers and the people she loved the most.

And then she noticed.

They were where they shared their first kiss.

Her eyes widened and she saw Robin knew she noticed and he only smiled a little wider and hold her his hand when they finally get closer again.

Henry let Robin took her hand and squeezed his stepfather in his arms before squeezing his mom and she saw a tear escaped his eyes before he returned near Emma, who smiled, eyes watering too.

"You're so beautiful." breathed Robin and she blushed, took a step closer to him and smiled.

The ceremony by Friar Tuck was amazingly beautiful, simple yet romantic. And soon time of exchanging vows was there and Robin took a deep breath and squeezed her hands, looking deep into her brown eyes as he said, voice a bit strained from the emotion.

"Regina, when we first met, I knew there was something about you. You were sassy, and rude and so guarded but I _knew _there was more. I knew you were broken and I never have wanted something more in my life thann to see you smile." she smiled and his eyes were shining with love as he chuckled lovingly, "Yes, just like that. The time we spent in here, during the second curse was the happier I had felt in a very long time." Then his face darkened and she knew what was coming, could see the guilt in his eyes. "But then I ruined everything between us. Twice. I know you'll say it wasn't my fault and I know in someway you're right but ... But I can't forgive myself. All I can do is promise you that I will be here for every days until my ding day. For my heart is yours, Regina. My soul is yours. _I _am yours, entirely."

A tear escaped her eyes.

"Robin," her voice broke and she cleared her throat, could feel him squeeze her hands encouragingly. "The first time we met, I also knew there was something about you and I couldn't quite put my finger on what. You were charming, brave and such a pain in the arse !" he laughed at that and she did too, "But as time went and we met here and... you made me feel alive. You made me feel hope, you still do. You make me _so _happy, Robin. You make me laugh, and love, and you make my life worth living again. Our family is what matters the most to me and please believe me when I say, I love you so much."

Robin brought her to him and whispered an _I love you too, my love _that had her smiling.

Everyone cheered and Tuck smiled before clearing his throat.

"Well, now please, the rings."

Roland appeared looking very serious and Regina chuckled.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

She hugged him and he hugged his father before getting back to Will's side.

Robin took the ring first and then, Regina's hand before saying, looking deep in her eyes,

"I, Robin of Locksley, promise to love and cherish you. I promise to be there for you in sickness and health, till death do us apart."

He put the ring on her finger then left it to his mouth to kiss it and she chuckled happily, before taking his hand.

"I, Regina Mills, promise to love and cherish you. I promise to be there for you in sickness and health, till death do us apart."

Friar Tuck smiled wider.

"Well then, I pronounced you to be : husband and wife." A tear escaped Robin's eyes and Regina was already crying. "You may kiss the bride."

Robin's arm locked around her waist while the other cupped her cheek as everyone erupted in cheers and she laughed, her arms around his neck. Then, his mouth came crashing down on hers and she moaned before kissing him back with equal passion.

When they receded, their forehead stayed stuck and in his eyes, she could see every emotions she felt.

Love.

Joy.

Hope.

Happiness.

_Till death did them apart._


End file.
